The invention relates to a housing for a load adjusting device of an actuator that determines the output of an internal combustion engine, in particular an actuator designed as a throttle, having two housing parts to accommodate a mechanism and/or a reversible actuating drive for the load adjusting device, and having a fixing means for connecting the housing parts positively, one under the other.
Housings of the above type are most often fixed to a throttle connecting piece and are known from internal combustion engines, for example of motor vehicles. The housing parts accommodate the load adjusting device generally referred to as E-gas. In the known housing, one of the housing parts has latching hooks to engage behind latching recesses in the respective other housing part. The latching hooks are in this case produced in one piece with their housing part.
The drawback with the known housing is that, as a result of the latching hooks, it is not possible to transmit any high prestressing forces to the housing parts. This means that the permanent tightness of the housing is not ensured.
The invention is based on the problem of configuring a housing of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that permanent tightness is reliably ensured.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by the fixing means being formed as a sheet-metal strip which is held by one of the housing parts and by the sheet-metal strip having means to engage behind the other housing part.
As a result of this configuration, the housing parts can be prestressed against each other with very high forces, given appropriate configuration of the sheet-metal strip. Furthermore, point loadings on the housing parts, such as are often produced when there is a low number of latching hooks, are avoided given a correspondingly wide configuration of the sheet-metal strip. The formation of cracks in the housing parts can therefore simply be ruled out, by virtue of the invention. This means that very high tightness of the housing is ensured. A further advantage of this configuration is that the housing parts can in each case be produced particularly cost-effectively, since no latching hooks or apertures for the latching hooks are needed.
According to an advantageous development of the invention, the prestressing forces transmitted from the sheet-metal strip to the housing parts can be distributed uniformly over the mutually adjoining regions of the housing parts if the sheet-metal strip has a flange shaped so as to engage behind a circumferential edge arranged on one of the housing parts. In this case, the sheet-metal strip can in each case engage with its edges behind a circumferential edge of the housing parts, it being possible for one of the engagement means to be preformed on the sheet-metal strip, while the other engagement means is produced by the flange during the assembly of the housing.
The housing according to the invention has particularly few components to be assembled if the housing part that is shaped like a pot in order to accommodate just a mechanism of the load adjusting device has the circumferential edge, and if the housing part that forms a cover is produced in one piece with the sheet-metal strip.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, the single-piece configuration of the sheet-metal strip with the housing part can be produced simply if one of the housing parts is produced from plastic in the injection-molding process, and if the sheet-metal strip is injection-molded onto this housing part. In order to be injection-molded on, the sheet-metal strip can hereby be simply inserted into the injection mold of the housing part. When the injection mold is filled with plastic, the sheet-metal strip is connected to the housing part.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, the sheet-metal strip is reliably connected to the housing part if, in its region in which the housing part is injection-molded around it, the sheet-metal strip has an angled-over section or recesses.
The sheet-metal strip could be produced from virtually any desired material. However, the sheet-metal strip has a particularly low weight and is able to connect the housing parts permanently to each other if the sheet-metal strip is produced from aluminum.
The sheet-metal strip could, for example, have a number of sections separated from one another. However, the assembly of the housing according to the invention is particularly cost-effective if the sheet-metal strip is shaped so as to run around the whole of the mutually adjoining region of the housing parts.